


The Devil You Know

by Ms McKay types (Red_Box)



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: 1980s, AU, Co-workers, Developing Relationship, Diary/Journal, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, POV First Person, Politics, Secretaries
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types
Summary: Если бы канон был лавстори...Бюрократический ангст, пропущенная сцена, альтернативное развитие и хронология событий. Намёк на UST/пре-слэш.Брексит как предчувствие.Стилизация под книжный канон. По мотивам главы/серии The Devil You Know.
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Kudos: 10
Collections: ❄️Тем временем в Министерстве фандомных дел...





	1. Дьявол, который тебе нравится (The Devil You Like)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хэкер собирается на конференцию в Европарламент, Хамфри боится, что министру там слишком понравится.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название — производное от пословицы The devil you know is better than the devil you don't /Знакомый бес лучше, чем незнакомый дьявол (Здесь: The devil you like is worse than.../Дьявол, который тебе нравится, хуже, чем дьявол, который нет).

_(Из дневника Джима Хэкера, запись от 23 марта 1981 года)._

Перед отъездом заскочил к сэру Хамфри в офис, чтобы выпить с ним «на посошок» чашечку кофе. Обменялись последними инструкциями по делам министерства, потом немного поболтали о той возмутительной роскоши, с которой, по слухам, поставлена работа в ЕС. Мой постоянный заместитель всю беседу пребывал в каком-то почти похоронном настроении, и поначалу я не слишком понимал почему. 

Под конец встречи Хамфри пробормотал что-то так тихо, что пришлось попросить его повторить. Он и правда умоляет меня не уезжать или хотя бы, по возможности, не задерживаться дольше запланированного? Судя по тому, как он покраснел до корней волос, я всё услышал верно. Попросил его сказать это громче. В глазах сэра Хамфри мелькнуло что-то, похожее на панику. Но, может быть, мне показалось.

— Пожалуйста, господин министр, возвращайтесь к нам как можно скорее, — прошелестел он, опуская взгляд.

Меня даже тронуло, что он так переживает из-за моего отъезда. Спросил у него почему. Хамфри занервничал и ушёл от прямого ответа. Он явно что-то от меня скрывает! В конце концов вся его болтология свелась к тому, что мой отъезд-де парализует работу министерства. Чушь! Ранее у меня сложилось отчётливое впечатление, что он только и ждёт, когда я куда-нибудь уеду, чтобы за моей спиной обстряпывать свои бюрократические делишки. Теперь он просит меня остаться. Конечно, я уже догадался, что у моего постоянного заместителя просто появился новый скрытый мотив. Но какой? Нет, так это оставлять нельзя! Сэру Хамфри, несмотря на явное нежелание, пришлось-таки раскрыть карты.

— Позвольте сказать вам ещё одно, господин министр: не принимайте назначение, которое вам предложат... 

Я навострил уши: как я и подозревал, дело не в том, что Хамфри будет по мне скучать. Ему, очевидно, что-то стало известно от Секретаря кабинета о моих карьерных перспективах. Похоже, ПМ торгуется о моём переводе с Брюсселем... словно о продаже ценного игрока в другой футбольный клуб! Не светит ли мне вакансия одного из британских комиссаров?..

— Нет-нет, господин министр, я ничего ни от кого не слышал, — заюлил Хамфри. — Просто это то, что _они_ всегда делают: переманивают наших лучших политиков к себе, и только посмотрите, с кем потом приходится работать!

Кажется, Хамфри только что причислил меня к лучшим из оставшихся. Своего рода комплимент в его устах... Но обещать ему отказываться от выгодных перспектив я не собираюсь. Вообще с какой это стати он вообразил, будто может требовать от меня подобных обещаний? Или я где-то прокололся, и теперь он в курсе, что...

Да и не понимаю, чего он волнуется — ему в любом случае всего лишь выдадут очередного наивного беднягу в министры...

Ничуть не бывало! Постоянный зам, не способный удержать своего политического владыку на месте, теряет доверие аппарата. Так что, как намекнули моему сэру Хамфри, в наказание его отправят в почётную ссылку — в секретариат ЕС в Брюсселе, Люксембурге или Страсбурге.

Но не слишком ли он сгущает краски? Чтобы разрядить атмосферу, пошутил, что, надеюсь, его хотя бы не прикомандируют ко мне в новый офис (то есть если я приму новый пост... то есть если мне его вообще предложат). Вместо того, чтобы посмеяться со мной, сэр Хамфри только вскинул брови и мученически вздохнул. Похоже, его чувство юмора сегодня не на высоте. 

Попробовал всё же показать ему, как смотреть на вещи с оптимизмом:

— Вот и хорошо. Перемена места пойдёт вам на пользу, Хамфри, развеетесь... Далось вам это Министерство административных дел! Не понимаю, чего вы на нём так зациклились.

— Да потому что кроме него у меня больше ничего нет! — воскликнул мой постоянный заместитель с таким мелодраматическим пафосом, что я чуть было ему не поверил. Вряд ли он это всерьёз: помню его страничку в издании «Кто есть кто» — было же там что-то насчёт идеального семейного гнёздышка где-то в Хейзлмир...

— Ладно вам, Хамфри. Сами ведь говорили мне, что в Брюсселе работают наиболее преданные своему делу образцовые бюрократы со всего мира — под стать вам. Вот вы сразу там со всеми и наладите продуктивные рабочие отношения — совсем как у нас с вами! 

Видимо, уловив мою иронию, Хамфри решил выйти на новый уровень искренности (или, наоборот, лжи — с ним это иногда не разберёшь). На лице у него появилась страдальческая мина:

— Вы не понимаете...

Да уж конечно, куда мне! 

— Вы всё слишком идеализируете, господин министр. Вы просто представить себе не можете, какими надменными ксенофобами бывают эти... иностранцы. Какими высокомерными! 

(Хамфри у нас, конечно, настоящий эксперт по надменности и высокомерию, с этим не поспоришь).

Я ждал продолжения, но он молчал: видимо, не хватило воображения придумать что-нибудь достаточно красочное, чтобы заронить в мою душу сомнения по поводу работы в Европейском Союзе. Или же, напротив: его правдивая история настолько скандальна, что он не решается мне её поведать.

— Ну? — Признаться, он меня заинтриговал. Пожалуй, всё-таки иногда буду скучать по нашим с ним препирательствам... То есть, если и правда решу остаться в Брюсселе.

— Видите ли, господин министр, — продолжал он после выдержанной театральной паузы, — я не так хорошо знаю французский, как вы, должно быть, считаете после всех наших визитов в посольство...

Невиданное дело — на моей памяти Хамфри впервые признаётся в том, что чего-то не знает... Сам бы я, откровенно говоря, не заметил, так как владею этим прекрасным языком ещё хуже.

— И? — подбодрил я.

— И во время недавней Европейской конференции государственных служащих в Люксембурге французская сторона частенько делала вид, что не очень хорошо понимает английский! Сложно наводить мосты и крепить международное братство свободных наций с таким отношением с их стороны, знаете ли!

Я возмутился: откуда ему знать, что они делают это нарочно? Может, они искренне изо всех сил пытались понять его английский. Я был на их месте и сам не всегда понимаю, что он пытается до меня донести или, точнее, — что он пытается от меня скрыть! Более того, они вполне могли подумать при встрече с ним, что это _он_ высокомерно делает вид, что не очень хорошо их понимает... нарочно!

Сэр Хамфри остался непоколебим:

— Простите, господин министр, мне следовало выбрать иной пример. Я и забыл, что некоторые из ваших лучших друзей — французы. 

Меня такие шпильки мало задевают, но пришлось его остановить, чтобы не выбиться из графика и не опоздать в аэропорт. Сказал ему, что остальные свои ужасающие примеры, если они у него есть, он может адресовать в мой отель в Брюсселе. И рассмеялся, вообразив, как Хамфри пытается уместить всю ту чушь, которой он обычно меня развлекает во время визитов зарубежных делегаций (в духе того, что нельзя доверять нации, породившей этого ужасного человека — Вагнера), в формат стандартной телеграммы или открытки. Зашифрованной, чтобы ненароком не начать грандиозный дипломатический скандал, задев всех наших европейских партнёров по очереди.

Если подумать, последнюю неделю перед моим визитом на континент Хамфри донимал меня с удвоенной энергией: как если бы ему действительно было не всё равно, останусь ли я его министром... Это странно. Почему тогда он при этом не нашёл подходящий предлог, чтобы отправиться в командировку вместе со мной? Жаль, я не догадался сам пригласить его составить мне компанию.

Всё-таки, чтобы не оставлять обиженно нахохлившегося Хамфри совсем уж в расстроенных чувствах, решил пригладить его растрёпанные пёрышки как следует: перед уходом оставил ему кое-что в залог своего возвращения. Нечто важное, что он с поистине вдохновляющей лояльностью и воодушевлением принял от меня, и что он обещал вернуть мне (более того, по его словам, будет «несказанно рад» сделать это), когда мы — очень скоро — увидимся в следующий раз.

_(Выше мы наблюдаем типичный пример туманного стиля, присущего всем речам и записям Хэкера. Что именно он имел в виду: может быть, ключ от сейфа в личном офисе, в котором, по утверждению сэра Бернарда Вули всё равно никогда не хранилось ничего важного? Нам остаётся лишь гадать. С таким же успехом в этот неясный абзац вы могли бы вписать что угодно иное — и сколь угодно неожиданное [например, поцелуй!] — и суть от этого не стала бы яснее. В любом случае, судя по дневнику, весной 1981 года Джим Хэкер по неизвестной нам причине вновь исполнен оптимизма, и перспективы дальнейшего делового партнёрства с сэром Хамфри Эплби опять видятся ему в радужном свете, как в самом начале их сотрудничества, как будто совсем недавно между ними не было массы недопониманий и конфликтов. — Прим. ред.)_


	2. Дьявол, которого любишь (The Devil You Love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Возвращается министр из командировки... 
> 
> Если бы канон был м/м лавстори... Интриги как замена флирта.  
> Из неопубликованных дневников министра. Запись (сначала засекреченная, потом зацензуренная), сделанная на обратной стороне меню кафетерия палаты общин.
> 
> Название: от идиомы Вetter the devil you know [than the devil you don't] /Знакомый дьявол [лучше незнакомого]. Здесь: Дьявол, которого любишь, хуже, чем дьявол, которого ненавидишь/к которому равнодушен.  
> Намёк на складывающиеся/сложившиеся к этому моменту отношения между персонажами.

_(Как ни прискорбно отметить, административная идиллия в министерстве продлилась недолго. По завершению этого своеобразного медового месяца в дневнике Джима Хэкера постепенно снова появляются записи всё в более резких выражениях о сэре Хамфри Эплби, его «очередных подлых предательствах» и о его «сомнительной афере» с генеральным директором банка «Бартлетc» сэром Десмондом Глейзбруком [скорее всего, имеется в виду проект «Солихалл», который поначалу и самому министру представлялся «блестящим примером успешного сотрудничества правительства и частного капитала», о чём он недальновидно заявил во время одного из своих интервью на радио Би-би-си — справедливости ради, вопреки всем советам и мольбам своего постоянного секретаря]._

_Нижеприведённый текст никогда не был опубликован в мемуарах Хэкера по понятным причинам: в отличие от всех остальных записей он не наговорил его на диктофон, а сделал на обороте меню кафетерия палаты общин, так что запись на долгие годы затерялась среди бумаг его личного архива, который вышел из-под действия акта о гостайнах относительно недавно. — Ред.)_

29 мая

Говорят, что у большинства политиков нет ни морали, ни принципов, ни сердца. Как бы там ни было, сэр Хамфри приложил достаточно стараний, чтобы постепенно добраться до моих и попытаться их разрушить и разбить. Теперь я это понимаю.

Я-то наивно полагал, что у нас всё идёт нормально! И в делах министерства, и в _[неразборчиво, зачёркнуто]_. Но сегодня я окончательно прозрел. Чем сильнее я распалялся, тем холоднее становился тон моего постоянного секретаря. Стыдно признать, в итоге моя обвинительная речь закончилась тем, что я впечатал сэра Хамфри в стену. Надеюсь, не слишком сильно... Я просто хотел, чтобы он послушал меня, не перебивая, хотя бы с четверть минуты. Высказал своему постоянному секретарю всё, что у меня накопилось. Боюсь, выражения к этому моменту я уже использовал не самые парламентские. Одним словом, дал ему понять, что не настолько глуп и наивен, как он думает, и что мне известно о тех делишках, что он проворачивал за моей спиной, пока я был в отъезде.

Думаете, он хоть на миг смутился? С ледяной вежливостью он ответил, что отдаёт должное оригинальному полёту моей фантазии. «Оригинальность» и «фантазия» в лексиконе моего постоянного секретаря заменяют самые последние ругательства.

В его тёмных глазах при этом заплясали лукавые чертенята _[зачёркнуто]_ дьявольские искорки, и до меня дошло, что он чуть ли не наслаждается устроенной сценой, да что там — практически смеётся мне в лицо! Я просто потерял дар речи. И ведь ему распрекрасно известно, что я по уши в него...

Не уверен, чего мне хотелось в тот момент больше: встряхнуть его посильнее, чтобы эта вечная снисходительная улыбка слетела с его лица, или... Это какое-то наваждение! Но я только осторожно отпустил и поправил лацканы его пиджака. 

Голос разума напомнил мне, что мой постоянный секретарь, в сущности, ничего и никогда не обещал мне. Абсолютно ничего конкретного! Как всем известно, сэр Хамфри Эплби — мастер туманных формулировок, так что по сути мне нечего ему предъявить и некого винить, кроме себя.

От воцарившейся в кабинете томительной паузы, которую никто из нас не спешил нарушить, спас звонок, возвещающий о начале голосования. Боже, храни британскую демократию! Пробормотав извинения (сам не понимаю, зачем: ведь теперь мой постоянный секретарь продолжит в том же духе!), я сбежал в парламент. Мне нужна была передышка, нужно было хорошенько подумать... За что он так со мной?! 

Из-за всей этой нервотрёпки чуть было не перепутал лобби и едва не проголосовал против законопроекта нашей партии — под улюлюканье и «остроумные» комментарии оппозиции, само собой. В итоге имел неприятную беседу с Главным Кнутом. Тот пригрозил мне, что ещё одна подобная шутка, и меня ждёт выговор от ПМ. Не сомневаюсь, что эта сплетня сейчас распространяется по всему Вестминстеру и Уайтхоллу, как чума. 

Представляю, в какой восторг придёт Хамфри! Может быть, чего-то в этом духе он — дьявол его побери! _[обведено и подчёркнуто]_ — собственно, и добивался. 

Или всё-таки я несправедлив к нему? Никак не получается его понять... Нет, наверное, я окончательно спятил!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Текст был написан на зимнюю фандомную битву для команды WTF British Sitcoms 2020  
> (Теперь, спустя пару месяцев с тех пор, как фик был написан, я могу придумать, про что он: сэр Эйч впервые, можно сказать, душу открыл министру, хотел предупредить его... а тот только посмеялся над ним и отчалил в Эуропу! Не удивительно, что сэр Х пока его не было, взялся за свои обычные проделки ему назло...)  
> ***  
> и на ту же брюссельско-ЕСную тему есть пара скетчей с альтернативными фанонами:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268899 (крэк)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264107/chapters/55710442 (nsfw)


End file.
